Misadventures!
by Tikibeans
Summary: Stardust's Yami-muse has some Misadventures. Read if you like doobie humor.


Misadventures!  
  
^_^  
  
~*~  
  
We will start at Stardust's house, where she awaits Orion, her Chicago boyfriend, to show up in his car.(A/N:This is not true, he totaled his car, but shut up.) She is going on a date with him, but not without Yami-muse.  
  
The thing about Yami-muse, or Yami becuase it's only two syllobyls and I'm lazy, is that only two people can see him. and that would be Stardust, duh, and Orion. So, this should be fun. Why should Yami go on their little date?Eh, I don't know.  
  
So here we go.  
  
Stardust:doodley doo...hey Smot Poker, how do I look?  
  
Ah, Smot Poker, Stardust's name for Yami. it means Pot Smoker.  
  
Yami:*distant* BE QUIET, DEVIL-BITCH, DIZTURBED IS ON MTV FOR A FUCKING CHANGE!!!  
  
And that would be Yami's name for Stardust, Devil-bitch. Nice, hunh?  
  
Stardust:Harumph.Dizturbed is not a valid excuse this time, Smot poker. If you're going with me, get your ass out here!  
  
And lo, Yami shows up in the foyer(hell yeah!) wearing an SR71 shirt, faded lawn-mowing jeans, a doobie in his left hand(*sigh*), and alot of stretchy bracelettes(a punk thing.)  
  
Yami: Why do I gotta go?  
  
Stardust:Becuase you are getting angsty.But you are not fit to go on this date yet, Smot Poker. Clean yourself up.  
  
Yami:*looks at self, dusts crumbs and such off shirt* there.Are we getting beer and pizza?  
  
Stardust:*moans loudly*  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Doorbell:DING DONG!....DING DONG!! OPEN THE DOOR!! THIS JACKASS KEEPS POKING ME!!! DING DONG!!!  
  
Wouldn't it be cool if a doorbell really said that?  
  
Stardust:*opens door* Orion-kun!!!*hugs and what not*  
  
Yami:*takes a drag of doobie* can we go now? I'm fucking hungry.  
  
Orion:...He's not coming, is he?  
  
Stardust:*guilty look*  
  
Orion:Dammit!!  
  
~*~  
  
Now we join them in the resturaunt, Che` Paris. Yami is having fun at the water fountain.  
  
Yami:*throws a penny in from standing on a chair*  
  
Penny:Sploosh!!  
  
Yami:Hahaha...*looks around for something else to drop in*  
  
---  
  
Stardust:*keeping and eye on Yami-muse*...eh...so, how are things, Orion-kun?  
  
Orion:Um...fine...  
  
Stardust:Great...  
  
---  
  
Yami:*is watching people make ice sculptures in the back room* wow....nyce chainsaw, I got one like that...*drag*  
  
---  
  
Stardust:...eheh...Sorry about my Yami muse, he needed to be social...he was getting angsty.  
  
Orion:Geez, Jen. God forbid that guy get ANGSTY.  
  
Stardust:Sorry, baby, but I need a muse.  
  
Orion:right right...*eyeroll*  
  
---  
  
Yami:*sees the girl that's posing for sculpture, pushes her over*Ha! scultp THAT ass!!  
  
Girl:*dress flew up, people can see her bare ass, coz she went commando*  
  
Yami:*drag, bored look, leaves the back room and goes to kitchen*  
  
---  
  
Stardust:So this is a FRENCH resturuant?  
  
Orion:Yup.  
  
Stardust:I don't know any French. just 'Bon Voyage!'. *giggles like she made a joke*  
  
Orion:*luaghs out of mercy and pity for Stardust's lack of humor*  
  
---  
  
Yami:*burning holes in his SR71 shirt with doobie* heheh.   
  
Shirt:WAAAAH!! IT BURNS!!! OKAY I'LL TALK!! I'LL TALK!!  
  
Yami:Where'd Devil-Bitch hide my M&M's?  
  
Shirt: in her purse...*defeated*  
  
Yami:Muahaha!Good job, trusty doobie.  
  
Doobie:S'allright.  
  
Yami:*blinks*...Now, to get the purse.  
  
---  
  
Stardust:uhm...done anything interesting lately?  
  
Orion:Not really...  
  
Stardust:...oh kay...*shifts a bit*  
  
---  
  
Yami:*sneaks under table, doobie inbetween teeth* almost there...*sees purse* hot damn...!*nudges Stardust's ankle by accident*..oops...  
  
---  
  
Stardust:OO...Orion..!*giggles and plays footsie with him, or so she thinks.*  
  
Orion:...what?  
  
Stardust:*rubs harder*  
  
Orion:....uh...*blinks*  
  
---  
  
Yami:*Stardust's foot is rubbing his neck*Ack!! *choking sound*  
  
Foot:Die, bitch!!Muahaha!!I shall protect the M&M's as long as I have five toes!!Haaa!!YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!!!  
  
Yami:Oh ya? *bites foot, does no good coz Stardust is wearing leather shoes*  
  
Foot:Hahaha!!I am inpenitrable!!See my leather thwart you!  
  
Leather: Moo.  
  
Yami:Grrr...  
  
Doobie:*tries to burn a hole through Leather, but doobie goes out*  
  
Doobie: xX  
  
Yami:Ohno!!Doobie, speak to me!!!  
  
---  
  
Stardust:*feels something bite her*....*ignores it.* So...You eat here often? *rub rub rub*  
  
Orion: Nope.  
  
Stardust:ooooh...Me neither. But that's coz I don't live here or anything. *giggle, rub rub rub*  
  
Orion:*nod*  
  
Stardust:*feels something hot on her shoe*....?  
  
Yami:*from under table*Ohno!!Doobie, speak to me!!!  
  
Stardust:*looks under table to se Yami sobbing over his dead doobie*YAMI MUSE!Stop that! get up here and sit down!!  
  
Yami:*wails* not now, devil-bitch!!I was on a mission to retrieve the fabled M&M's (with the purple ones in it) Bag. I tortured my shirt into giving me the information. But while I was here in the battlefeild, your feet started CHOKING ME!!And they said they wouldn't let me win!!So I bit it, but the Leather mooed and magically, the evil feet were UNHARMED!!Then, in an act of sheer bravery, my doobie jumped out and tried to burn a hole through the mooing Leather, but died before he could reach the evil foot...  
  
Stardust:....Yami muse, you are very stoned right now. Get up here.  
  
Yami:Tch, fine.  
  
And so, that's how the date progressed.Yami continued mourning over his dead doobie, and buried it in a napkin. Orion and Stardust ate in silence, since they ARE on a tennager-date and stuff...Horomones, yeah...  
  
~*~  
  
Another little misadventure?Yes,no, maybe so? ^_^  
  
Of course, this is not how I view Yami Yugi from YuGiOh. This is how my Yami Muse would act if he didn't just exist in my feeble mind.  
  
SMOKING POT IS NOT COOL!!EVIL FEET WITH MAGIC LEATHER WILL CHOKE YOU!!  
  
Leather:Moo. 


End file.
